


At Your Feet

by kdd124



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdd124/pseuds/kdd124
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar hates Christmas. It's not really a shocker due to his...circumstances, but none the less, he deals with it. That is, before the year's events. What happens when Lucifer finally breaks down, and Chloe begins to realize that there is more to Lucifer that meets the eye?





	At Your Feet

Christmas was evident; tall buildings trimmed in bright lights, wreaths hung from light poles, and nativity scenes set up on church lawns. It made Lucifer sick. He had nothing against his brother; God just happened to be all good and mighty with peace on Earth for sending his brother to save mankind. Yeah…tell that to someone who had been thrown out of heaven for the simple desire of free will. Lucifer didn’t despise the holiday, but it seemed this year, it affected him even more than previous years. Perhaps it was Amenadiel (his beloved brother) and how he had lost his grace trying to take Lucifer back to hell. Maybe it was the fact that he would never see his mother again after he created a new universe to protect her from Father. Of course, there was the detective; his dear Chloe: a miracle sent from God to play with his mind. Lucifer decided a mixture of all three scenarios made the season so hard, but he would deal with it. He always did, and Chloe depended on him to make it through the season. That is, until today.

“Detective!”  Lucifer pulled up in his black 1962 Corvette. Of course, not a single speck of dust adorned the shiny black car.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Lucifer…you’re late.”

“Ah yes, I was preoccupied with a lovely miss—”  

She raised her hand. “I don’t want to know. Now the victim—”  

            Today’s crime scene was one he had seen numerous times in the months he had been Chloe’s partner: an empty warehouse with a body spread out in the middle of the floor. He could already tell there had been booze involved in the death, as he could smell the liquor on the body from where he stood.  

            “Lucifer! Are you even listening?” Chloe asked finally, snapping him out of his daze.

            “Of course, detective. There was a drunk bum that died last night from alcohol poisoning.” He flashed her a cheeky smile.

            “No, Lucifer. One, how did you know he was drunk? And two, it was murder. That’s why we’re here,” Chloe glared at him.

            “Right. I suppose that’s true. I can smell the liquor. It’s the cheap stuff, too.”

            Chloe groaned as she walked over to the body. “Remind me again why I have you help me?”

            “Because of detective, we solved our first case together. Besides, you can’t resist my devilish charms.”

            “That’s right—because you’re the Devil or something.”

            He stopped. “I assure you,detective, _I am_ the Devil.”  
            Chloe shook her head as she approached the body. “Whatever. LAPD.”

            She flashed her badge at the medics surrounding the body. Lucifer chuckled as he watched Chloe wrinkle her nose at the scent of the intoxicated man.

            “Excuse me…" Lucifer said as he raised the caution tape.

            “Wait a minute.” Another man walked up to him and stopped him in his tracks.

            “We’re only allowing real cops this time,” the man grumbled.

            “He’s with me,” Chloe said, not even looking up from her work.

            “See? Now excuse me…" Lucifer gave the man a smug smile.

            “I don’t care. We aren’t going to just let anybody come in and look over a scene.”

            Now, if the situation arose at any other time, Lucifer would have overlooked the comment, but today he couldn’t help but find offense.

            Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, “Sir, do you know who you are dealing with?”

            “Yeah—" The man gave Lucifer an icy glare, “You’re just a club owner that puts his nose in other’s business. Now, leave.”

            Chloe looked up after she noticed the argument. “What’s wrong, Lucifer?”

            “Nothing detective—it seems that I have some business to attend to at Lux.” Lucifer huffed then began to walk away.

            “Lucifer?” Chloe walked toward him, confused.

            “Lucifer!” but Lucifer ignored her pleas as he drove away. He didn’t know if his tears were ones of anger or sadness.

***

            Chloe put the chicken nuggets in the oven for Trixie, but she couldn’t help but worry about Lucifer. She hadn’t seen him all day after he left the crime scene. Of course, she yelled at the man who had dared to tell her partner to leave. Sure, Lucifer drove her up the wall most of the time, but he never meant any harm by it, and he always did his “job” (though sometimes his methods were slightly unorthodox). The man, who had tried to defend his decision, had to leave the crime scene with a bloody nose. No one blamed her; in fact, they made sure she didn’t have any blood on her knuckles. He, in Lucifer’s wording, was a douche. Now, though, she had to talk to Lucifer. He hadn’t been himself for some time. In fact, after Thanksgiving, his mood just…changed.

            “Mommy? Is Lucifer coming over tonight?” Chloe looked over to where Trixie, her daughter, sat at the counter with paper and crayons

            Trixie had adored Lucifer ever since Chloe took him with her to pick up Trixie. Apparently, Lucifer helped Trixie with her bully at school, so since that day, Trixie welcomed Lucifer with open arms. Lucifer, on the other hand, despised children. Every time Trixie engulfed him in one of her hugs, he cringed and tried to shoo her away. But Chloe also knew Lucifer would never hurt Trixie, and she knew if anyone ever tried to lay a hand on Trixie except those he trusted, the person that would dare to do so would have hell to pay.

            “I don’t think so, honey. Lucifer isn’t feeling well.”

            Trixie frowned. “What’s wrong with him?”

            “I’m not sure.”

            “What if you called him?” Trixie suggested.

            “I could…” Chloe went over to the counter and picked up the phone. She dialed his number and put it up to her ear. The phone picked up, but all that could be heard was the faint sound of…a sob? Perhaps Lucifer hit the phone by accident?  She didn’t hear any voices, but she still could tell there was the presence of someone. She slammed the phone back into the holder then grabbed her car keys.

            “Trixie…I have to go. Something is wrong with Lucifer.”

            “I want to go—I have something for him.” Trixie folded up her drawing then started toward Chloe.

            “Honey…I don’t think it’s a good idea that you come along.”

            “But…” Trixie frowned as she handed the drawing to her mother.

            Chloe went to unfold it, but Trixie stopped her. “No.”

            She gave her a look. “What? What’s wrong?”

            Trixie sighed. “If I can’t go, can you at least give this to Lucifer for me? You can’t look at it though until he does.”

            Chloe nodded. “Alright…I can agree to that. Maze!”

            Maze, her roommate, came out of her room dressed in her usual black leather.

            “Yeah?” Maze asked.

            “Can you watch Trixie? Dinner has already been started and something is wrong with Lucifer…”

            Maze eyes widened then shook her head. “Sure. Lucifer has been off, so maybe you could help…I’ll watch the little spawn.”

            Chloe smiled. “Thank you. Now, Trixie, remember you are only allowed one cupcake.”

            “Make it two.” Maze whispered in Trixie’s ear, though Chloe could hear it perfectly.  

            Trixie giggled. “Yes Mommy.”

            “Bye, sweetie.” Chloe grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door.

***

            “Lucifer?” Chloe called out as the elevator reached his penthouse. Lucifer was quite wealthy, so it wasn’t a surprise that above one the hottest clubs in the city was a beautiful penthouse that was decorated in rich burgundy and dark woods. Usually, it was neat and tidy like the rest of Lucifer’s appearance, but today it was different. Glass was shattered on the floor, torn cloth was all over the furniture, and the bar was littered with empty liquor bottles.

            “Lucifer?” She asked, this time she took a step forward. Glass shards crunched underneath her boots. She once again heard sobs.

            Following the sobs, Chloe made her way to Lucifer’s bedroom, in which she saw him laid out on the bed, almost passed out. A bottle of whiskey was at his bedside; his shirt was on the floor torn to shreds.

            “Lucifer—” she wanted to scream at the sight, but she was speechless.

            Lucifer laid on his stomach while sobs escaped into the pillow. He still had his pants on,  but his back was bare. The angry, jagged scars between his shoulders, that she had only seen once, had turned a bright, blood red. A blush surrounded them as heat radiated from the scars; it too was angry as it dispensed its heat to the rest of his back. It was a sign of anger, yet it was clear that it was something more than just simple anger.  

            She sat down beside him on the bed; the stench of liquor being completely evident.

            “Lucifer, please…”

            Lucifer groaned into the pillow then looked up at Chloe. He tried to give her a smug smile, but his tear stained cheeks outweighed it.

            “Detective… I was just taking a nap…I must say…”  
            “Cut the crap! What happened?”

            He grumbled as he sat up and grabbed the whiskey bottle and chugged the brown liquor. Due to his immortal metabolism, he wasn’t as drunk as what was expected from the amount of alcohol he consumed.

            “Detective—why do you care? You have absolutely nothing to do with me.”

            He hoisted himself up from the bed and staggered toward the living room.

            “What do you mean?” Chloe asked, following him.

            “You bloody know exactly what I’m bloody talking about. You think I’m a child—"

            “Lucifer…you’re drunk.”

            “Immortal darling…I’m simply just seeing things for the first time in eons. I. Am. Rubbish.”   
            Chloe frowned. “Lucifer…”

            “No, Chloe!” Lucifer threw the bottle against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces and spraying what little whiskey was left.

            Chloe felt her anger bubble up. “Lucifer, you are acting a child! First, you think you’re the Devil, and now you are throwing a tantrum over what some idiot said!”

            “It’s not just that bloody idiot!” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he walked toward Chloe.

            Chloe blinked her eyes, not really know what she just saw; however, her anger still raged on.

            “Then what is it, Lucifer?!”

            He eventually reached her where she could smell the whiskey on his breath. “The whole bloody season. My father. The idiot. They all have contributed to my feeling of nothingness, and no one has proven them wrong,” he hissed, his eyes still a bright red.

            “That doesn’t give you any right to be a complete jerk. Right now, you are wallowing in self-pity.” She hissed back.

            “I am a monster because of him!” He yelled as his human form melted.

“Lucifer…” She felt her anger dissipate. Chloe gasped saw his original red, scarred flesh, and red burning eyes. His chest was plastered in burnt skin while his back scars seemed to ooze something gruesome. It was a horrendous sight that Chloe should have been terrified of, except that she managed to see another emotion mingle with the anger that was painted across his body: hurt. Tears flowed down his scarred cheek as his whole body visibly shook. If he really was the Devil, he shouldn’t be crying like a baby, but he was still Lucifer. Her Lucifer. The Lucifer she had seen save the life of her and daughter. The one that had soothed her when on the anniversary of her father’s death. Yes…he was indeed the Devil, but he was also Lucifer, a good man in her eyes.

            “Lucifer…” Chloe repeated as she walked up to him and cradled his cheek in her hand. Heat came off the burnt skin, but not enough for her to remove her hand. “I’m so sorry. You are not a monster; you are just broken.” She tried to soothe him.

            He gave a small, inhuman growl. His eyes still flashed red.

            “Lucifer, believe me. You have held on to this sadness that has now become anger. I can only imagine how long it’s been since…” She looked at him, his angry red flesh giving off an almost evil glare.

“But that’s the past. You need to let it go. Please.”

Chloe couldn’t bear to see him like this, and she didn’t mean the skin. She may have been angry, to begin with, but she now realized that Lucifer was more than just sex and alcohol. He was hurting, angry, and…heart broken. His father, God, had literally burnt him to a crisp and expected him to be fine.

            Lucifer eventually collapsed to his knees as he changed back to his human form and began to sob. Chloe knelt beside him, eluding the broken glass, and wrapped Lucifer in a hug.

            “It’s okay.”

            “I’m so sorry…I thought coming to L.A…I’m so sorry,” Lucifer wept.

            “Shh…not now.”

            “Chloe, I love you,” Lucifer said.

            The words took Chloe by surprise, but not necessarily in a bad way. She thought if he had ever said that, she would have been furious; he was a known jokester and him telling her he loved her as a joke would have crossed the line. Now, though, she knew it wasn’t a joke. Lucifer said that the Devil never lies, and Lucifer had never lied to her even amongst his childish behavior. And the kiss on the beach…

_“Someone who knows that every crime scene breaks your heart, even if you never admit it. Someone who actually appreciates your impossibly boring middle name. Jane. More importantly, you deserve someone as good as you, well, because you’re special and I’m not worth it.”_

Chloe realized that even at that moment, he believed he was nothing. No wonder he had broken; he’s probably had these thoughts for millennia since he really was the Devil.

            “I love you, too,” she finally replied.

            Lucifer slowly raised his head. “Seriously?”

            She nodded. “Not many can say they are in love with the Devil,” She chuckled.

            Lucifer gave her a soft smile, but it then disappeared. “I’m sorry, Chloe, for worrying you. And I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “You didn’t. I was more scared of what you were going to do yourself.”

            He nodded. “Will you still have me as a partner?”

            She smiled. “Of course, Lucifer. Of course.”   
            Chloe stood up and held out her hand for Lucifer. Lucifer took her hand and slowly raised himself off the floor. Chloe then remembered the drawing in her pocket.

            “Wait—I have something for you. Trixie wanted me to give you this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the drawing.

            Lucifer took the drawing and slowly unfolded it; a picture of a Christmas Tree with three people around it; labels were written in first-grade handwriting above each person. There was a little girl, a woman, and a man. Lucifer smiled, a rare genuine smile, as he looked above the man for its label: Lucifer. The man’s hand was in another hand; the little girl’s, which was appropriately labeled Trixie. He felt more tears begin to pour down his cheeks, but this time, the tears were ones of happiness. When he had left Hell about 6 years earlier with Maze, his beloved demon, he never thought he would ever see himself in that sort of picture.

At the very top of the picture, however, a single word topped if off: Family. Chloe looked over to see the drawing; she felt her own eyes well up with tears. Indeed, Lucifer was not a monster. He was a good man. She loved him. Trixie loved him. He was and always will be family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
